Like Water On Rock
by Amashelle
Summary: Yet another version of the battle of Helm's Deep. Cannon, though slightly AU. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer ~ Tolkien is dead, and I don't own a multi-million dollar movie-making corporation. Figure it out. I don't own Lord of the Rings or any related characters, plots or locations. Thank you.

****

Like Water on the Rocks…

The world had suddenly become dark. To some, it seemed as though the sun had not even bothered to set, merely wrapped itself in a blanket of night, perhaps never to be seen again by those that now prepared for a battle they could not possibly win.

King Theoden was speaking, trying to give moral to his men, as well as to the elves that had so recently joined them in the stone sanctuary. 'They will break upon this fortress like water on rocks. Here, we will be safe, for no enemy has ever breached the Deeping wall.'

Even in the darkness, the soldiers could see the black ribbon of the enemy as it wound its way towards Helm's Deep. Only the foolish did not fear what was to come. Only the arrogant pretend that they would all live through it. Legolas surveyed their own army. Most were but children, hardly more capable of defending themselves than Merry and Pippin had been. 

A pang of regret ran through his heart as he thought of the two hobbits. Were they all right now? Gandalf had said they were, but could they be sure? Forcing such thoughts from his mind, he turned to the task at hand. 

In later years, there were few who could recall how the battle began. Things moved too quickly, too suddenly, and fear has a way of making details slip past one's notice. None the less, there were none who could deny that it _did_ start. 

Legolas hardly felt the twang of his bowstring as he released the arrows. He didn't watch them as they flew, strait and true to their target. He was operating on instinct. There was no other way to survive. 

'Hello my friend.' Came the voice of Haldir. The battle had brought them together and they fought back to back, the perfect team. 'I see your aim has improved.' 

Legolas let a brief laugh escape his lips; when last they'd seen each other, a couple thousand years ago, Haldir had taken the Prince of Mirkwood under his wing- so to speak- teaching him the finer points of war-craft. 

'Yes, and you haven't changed one bit!' He replied, unsheathing his long knives for the close-combat situation the Orcken ladders had created.

'Not entirely true,' Orophin commented, passing by. 'His tongue has grown sharper and his wisdom blurred!' As the elf's brother, Orophin was allowed to make such remarks concerning the commander. 

'Try saying that about me outside of a battle!' Haldir shouted after him as he disappeared once more into the melee of the fight.

Legolas' attention was diverted from his task as he caught sight of one of the children, lying crumpled below the wall. His glassy eyes stared up at the elf as if asking for aid, but then they went dark and lifeless. Had Haldir not been there, Legolas would have found himself in a similar situation.

'I know it's horrible, but we have a duty to perform. If we work hard enough, we might yet save some of them.'

He nodded but didn't take his eyes off the dead child. _Like water on rocks. _He thought, but in his mind, it was the other way around.

Haldir was shaking him again. 'Legolas, don't think. It'll only get you killed.' 

Slowly, he nodded and did his best to block out all thoughts. They would not help him here. Nothing could. Nothing but pure skill and luck. 

He heard his name echoed over the wind. It was Aragorn. He wanted him to kill something, but that was what he was doing! Then, he saw it. A larger orc, with a torch in it's hand. It was moving swiftly through the sea of its comrades. Taking aim, he fired. Barely a stumble. Again, he sent an arrow flying into the beast's shoulder. No more than a slight trip, and by then it was too late. It dove into the drain that was the only weakness of Helm's Deep.

For a moment, there seemed to be absolute silence, then a shattering crash boomed out over the world. Rock, water, orc, man and elf all went flying into the air.

The Deeping wall had been breached.

Gimli saw Aragorn himself soar into the air, landing with a splash even the elves couldn't hear over the battle, in the mud. Without hesitating, he launched himself into war with the charging Uruks, hoping to single handedly hold them off long enough for his friend to re-join the fight. 

He couldn't help but wonder if, a few months ago, he would have bothered to care.

'Aragorn!' He shouted to the unconscious man. The ranger stirred then climbed laboriously to his feet. Gimli could almost see the sudden determination in his friend's eyes as the full impact of their new situation hit him. 

He took charge pretty quickly, directing the ground-based soldiers to charge the enemy army that was now seeping through the hole.

The battle raged on, through the rain and flooding water, through the mud and the fallen bodies of orc, elf and man. 

And child. Aragorn reminded himself, with only a hint of bitterness. But there had been nothing for it. They needed all the able hands they could get. Once the battle was over, then they could grieve the passing of children, should there be anyone left _to_ grieve for them.

Dimly, he could hear Theoden ordering him to pull back. Somehow, despite the darkness, he managed to indicate to the king that he understood. He then turned to find Haldir so he could pass the message on.

The elf was fighting valiantly, Legolas at his side. Even as Aragorn watched, an orc came up behind the captain of the Lorien host, only to have Legolas send a long shinning blade into it's gut. 'Haldir!' Aragorn called. 'Pull back to the Keep!'

Nodding, he began to direct his people towards the inner keep of Helm's Deep. A passing orc managed to slip past his defense and dig its sword into Haldir's rib cage. 

__

So this is how it ends. He thought, doubling over in pain. He didn't see the second orc come up behind him, axe raised high, ready to dig it into Haldir's skull. He only barely saw it fall to the earth beside him before his vision went black. 

Even as he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Legolas mutter something in their own tongue. Though he could no longer understand the words, he could sense the comforting tone behind his friend's voice.

As the elf dragged his comrade away from the battle, he felt an arrow pierce his shoulder. It had been badly aimed, and had missed his heart by at least six centimeters, but it hurt none-the-less. Staggering, he nearly dropped Haldir into the mud, but he managed to keep going. It burned like fire all the way down his arm and across his upper back, but he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other. One step at a time. 

At last he reached the inner keep, where Aragorn was waiting impatiently. The sight of Haldir momentarily blinded him to Legolas' injury, but it wasn't long before he began to fuss. 'You're both going to the hospital ward.' He said instantly.

With great effort, Legolas pulled the arrow from his shoulder, winced with the pain but did not cry out. Aragorn secretly admired him for this, but didn't say anything. There would be time enough for that later, at the moment he had an argument to win. The elf was shaking his head. 'No, I'm fine. I can still fight.' He said.

'Don't be so stubborn!' Aragorn practically shouted. 

'I could say the same thing to you.' Legolas replied calmly, then called over to a passing boy. 'Make sure he's taken care of, alright?' He asked the child. It would keep him away from the battle, if only for a few moments. It might just save his life.

'Yes milord.' The boy said and took Haldir's weight onto his small shoulders. Legolas felt an embarrassed shiver run through him at the title but didn't correct him. There were more important things to do at the moment, like bar up the door, or head up to the wall of the keep and provide a bit of cover fire for those that still retreated. 

'Milord?' Aragorn asked his friend, one eyebrow raised.

Legolas shrugged, then wished he hadn't. Pain shot through his body, starting from where only moments ago and arrow had protruded from his flesh. His face contorted itself in a silent scream, but he didn't make a sound.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Aragorn asked, clearly concerned.

'Yes, I told you. I can still fight. If we sent every injured person away, there'd be no one to fight but you, Gimli and Theoden, King.' Aragorn's face darkened at this. 'What?' Legolas asked.

'Nothing.' The ranger said, but the elf had known him long enough to detect when he was lying.

'Aragorn, what aren't you telling me?'

'Nothing.' He said again, and walked away. As he moved, Legolas detected a slight limp to his steps as he favored his left leg.

'I think he broke something when he fell.' Gimli muttered, coming quietly up behind his companion.

Legolas nodded. 'And you?' He asked.

'I have been lucky thus far.' The dwarf replied solemnly, eyeing the blood-covered men as they fought to board up the door.

'Let us hope you stay that way.' Legolas whispered, his voice so low that Gimli only just caught the words. 'Come.' He said, staring after Aragorn. 'There is much left to do.'


	2. Chapter Two

Orcs had begun to break through the main doors to the inner keep- and all Theoden could do was curse their names, which he did. Freely.

'How long do you need?' Aragorn asked, interrupting the king's continuous stream of words.

A sudden hope rose up in his heart as he replied, 'As long as you can give me.' And set off to gather together wood to prepare a barricade. Aragorn looked around him, seeing the bright orange hair of the only dwarf present in the battle.

'Gimli!' He called, grabbing the man by the shoulder and hauling him towards a side entrance, careful not to alert the Uruks to its presence. 

__

Like water on rocks. He thought as he saw the beasts trying to force their way through the door, much as water does when it hits a dam.

The only question was; how were they to get over there? For a moment, he regretted bringing Gimli, of all people, who would not be able to jump the distance necessary to reach the thin stone bridge. But it was only for a moment. They'd find away, they always did.

'Toss me.' 

The words were so low that Aragorn could not be sure he'd heard right. It must have been his imagination, reaching for the only possible way he would be able to get the dwarf across. 'What?' He asked, just to be sure.

Gimli sighed, irritated that he would have to repeat the words. 'I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!'

Aragorn nodded and, eager to get the king the time he needed, reached down and took hold of the dwarf by the waist, gathering up the strength he'd need to lift his burly body and propel it over the gap.

'Oh, er,' Gimli interrupted, shoving one large hand into Aragorn's face. The man looked at his friend with exasperation. 'Don't tell the elf.' He said pleadingly.

Aragorn sighed. 'Not a word.' He promised, though he doubted they would be able to keep it from Legolas for long. Once again, he prepared himself to take the weight of the dwarf into his aching arms. They'd been fighting for so long…

Gimli was across, and Aragorn took only a moment to unsheathe his sword before following his companion over the space. He landed and almost collapsed, taking more weight than was wise onto his injured leg. Ignoring the pain, he threw himself into the battle, praying that Theoden would bar up the door quickly. They wouldn't last here for long.

An armor-platted fist rammed into his side and he only just managed not to double over in agony. Taking his sword in a firmer grip, he swung it around and chopped of yet another orc head, but it was too late, the punch had broken a rib or two.

'Get out of there.' Came the voice of Theoden, King from the now re-enforced door.

How on earth did he expect him to do that?

Legolas watched from the wall of the inner-keep in horror as catapults bearing large ladders laden with Uruks shot up into the air, pulling the devices up after them. The first two made sickening clicks as they impacted with the top of the wall.

The third was slightly behind the others. Ignoring the pain that shot through his arm every time he drew his bow, he took aim and fired. 

Even as the arrow sliced through the supporting rope and began to tumble back to the earth, the elf caught sight of his two friends trapped on the outside of the keep, standing before the boarded-doors of the fortress. Putting his elven reflexes to use, Legolas hurried over and grabbed the rope that he had only just disconnected from the ladder.

'Aragorn!' He called over to them, tying one end of the thread to a large stone and tossing it out to his friend. He couldn't help but notice the hunched way in which the ranger was moving, as if he was unable to stand up straight. It wasn't until Estel had entrusted both his weight and that of the dwarf to the rope that Legolas realized with panic that he couldn't pull them up. His shoulder burned with a thousand little needles that shot back and forth through his arm.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Rumil asked, taking hold of the tail end of the rope and helping his friend to pull the two soldiers to safety. Moments later, Orophin joined them as well and, together, the three elves managed to get the two men up and over the wall. 

Where all five of them tumbled in an ungraceful heap, Legolas and Aragorn wincing in pain as their various injuries were put under the strain of cushioning Gimli's landing.

'Get off of me you foolish dwarf!' Legolas shot playfully at his friend, trying to conceal the true amount of pain the fall had put him in.

'What he said!' Aragorn added, turning a pain-filled grimace into a teasing smile.

'That's it.' Gimli said once they'd all clamored to their feet. 'Both of you are going to get those 'minor' injuries taken care of, and I mean _now_!' the dwarf bent down to pick up his axe, but only lifted it a centimeter off the ground before his face went paler than Legolas' and he dropped it.

'Seems you will be joining us, Master Dwarf.' Legolas said, but he didn't sound pleased. He had hopped that at least one of them would have gone through the battle unsacred. 

'Why I- no I- oh, all right.' Gimli stuttered. 'But I _won't _enjoy it.'

'We don't expect you to.' Aragorn said solemnly. Orophin and Rumil looked at each other, then at Gimli. 'We trust you can handle them for here?' They asked.

'Oh, have either of you seen Haldir?' Orophin added.

'Yes, he's been severely injured.' Legolas informed them. 'They're taking care of him now, and I do believe that he'll make it.'

'He'd better.' Rumil commented, but he looked worried. 'Come, we are needed.' he said, turning back to his brother.

Getting back into the inner keep turned out to be far more difficult than one would expect. By the time the three actually did manage, they were in far worse shape than before.

'I think we may have been better off staying out there.' Aragorn commented as they neared the rooms that had been set up as a makeshift hospital. 

'I'll say.' Gimli added. What had at first been a mere broken wrist was now a broken arm, a bruised shoulder, a dislocated elbow and a fractured knee cap. Not that he knew any of this, he just knew that he _hurt_. 'It's for reasons like this that I don't fight with my left hand alone.'

Legolas was silent, all his energy focused on holding back the pain. The same shoulder that had only hours ago been pierced by an arrow now hung useless at his side, blood trickling down from where an Orcken spear had sliced across the upper half of his arm, leaving a gash two-centimeters deep. His only consolation was that he knew he would live.

And he would be forced back out into the slaughter were men and children alike fought and died, washed away like stones in the current of orcs.

Theoden watched the level of carnage grow, being utterly helpless to stop it. Helm's deep had fallen. Only a miracle would be able to save them now.

He had thought that the coming of the elves would be enough to save them, but that had been a foolish dream. Aragorn had been right. This army did not come to destroy Rohan, it had come to annihilate those that called it home, and that was something that no amount of hard work could undo. 

They had lost. The world of men would fall.


	3. Chapter Three

****

A few notes: For those who do not watch the movie obsessively (congrats! You have a life!) Eothain is the boy who delivered the message to the king that wildmen were attacking the villages. Haleth is the kid Aragorn semi-comforted by telling him he had a good sword. Also, little known fact that I just stumbled across, Haleth's dad, Hama, is captain of the king's guard, and he died while they were trying to seal up the gate. 

Oh, just in case any of you have weird minds, there is no slash in this fic. I don't do slash, but my sister was getting the idea that that's what I was implying with Legolas' worry for Haldir, so I'm putting in this warning. 

There will probably be one more chapter, then I'll consider this fic compteded.

****

To the story:

Eothain's eyes had gone wide as he fought against, not only the orcs, but also the exhaustion and the tears that threatened to take over his body. He'd never seen a dead body until that day, and now he was surrounded by the dead and dying. 

His gaze wandered, and he caught sight of another boy, no older than himself take an arrow to the chest and fall down into the sea of the enemy. With a sickening horror, he realised that he had known him. Haleth, son of Hama, lost to the world.

'Valar, do you care not?' He muttered into the air. His sword was hanging limply at his side, and he raised it only just in time to block the blow of an imposing orc blade. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He was no soldier. 

Turning around to face the enemy, he heard his weapon clatter to the stone. 'Father…' his breath caught in his throat, and the man was gone. 'No!' With a sudden spurt of hate, Eothain took up his weapon again and fought his way towards the fallen man.

He knelt beside him, knowing in his heart that there was nothing to be done. 'Father,' he said again. 

The soldier took his son's hand into his own and held it tightly. 'Promise me you'll live through this.' He told the boy. 'Your mother and sister will need you now more than ever.'

Eothain nodded, feeling the tears break from his control. 'Don't go.'

'My time has come, make sure they know that it is nobody's fault. I don't want them to blame anyone.' The man's breath was now coming in gasps. 'It's not your fault, either.' He said, seeming to read his son's mind. 'I love you.' His grip on the boy's hand tightened for a moment, then went limp. 

'No,' Eothain whispered, his face burning with the salt water that ran from his eyes. Dropping his father's hand, he returned to the battle with a vengeance he could not explain. Perhaps, if he killed enough of the enemy, he would be able to convince himself that he'd killed the beast that had murdered his father.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

'Legolas, what are you doing here?' Haldir asked weakly from his bed.

'Just preparing to return to battle. Nothing serious.' 

'Right. What happened?' The elf knew there was something his friend didn't want him to know, and it was not long before he figured it out. 'You were wounded while… while saving me, weren't you?'

The Prince of Mirkwood looked up, seeming as though he was about to deny it. However, he changed his mind and proceeded to inform the person who'd been bandaging his arm that he could take it from there.

'Legolas?'

'It is of no importance.'

'You should have left me there.'

Legolas rounded on his friend. 'Don't say that, you would have died! A simple arrow to the shoulder is a small price to pay.'

Aragorn came up and gently put a hand on the elf's good arm, steering him away from the injured commander. 'Come on, the battle's not yet won.' 

Reluctantly, Legolas nodded and allowed the ranger to guide him towards the door. Gimli was just outside, waiting patiently for them.

'The battle awaits!' The dwarf said happily, picking up his axe with only a slight flinch at the pain in his bandaged wrist and arm. 

Aragorn patted him on the head, much to his disgust. 'Why I-'

'Calm down, save it for the orcs!'

Gimli didn't respond, but muttered something indistinguishable under his breath. It sounded as though it was in his own tongue and Legolas was reminded of a comment the dwarf had made to Haldir upon their arrival in Lothlorien. This, of course, led to worrisome thoughts of his injured friend.

Both of Aragorn's eyebrows went up as he nodded, amazed at the reaction he'd gotten from the temperamental little dwarf.

The three arrived in the main hall of the keep, where soldiers were still re-enforcing the doors. Most of the warriors had been sent deeper into the keep to set up defenses in case the main door fell. 

    'The fortress is taken. It is over.' Theoden informed Aragorn as soon as he saw him. 

The ranger suddenly became very angry. 'You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!'

Legolas remained silent, but his thoughts were grim. _Mountains are not impenetrable; the tiniest stream may one day create the deepest pit._

Legolas had seen it happen many times over his long life; rivers carving valleys into what were once strong, steady cliffs.

But he'd never seen this amount of death in one place before. Did the Valar not care? Eomer's words from their first meeting drifted into his mind. _Do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands._ He'd been right.

Eothain came over hesitantly. 'We are prepared to fight, Milord.' he informed the king. 

Theoden turned to stare at the boy, dazed as though he couldn't actually be seeing the young man standing so valiantly before him, prepared to die. 

Aragorn, too, is looking at the boy, but his expression is one of silent awe. 

'Is there any way for my sis- for the women and children to get out of the caves?' The boy asked, still hesitantly but gaining courage as the banging on the door increases in volume and strength.

Aragorn continued to stare at Eothain for another moment, then turned to the king. 'Is there no other way?' 

Theoden seemed either unable, or unwilling to answer, so Gamling, his advisor, took up the task. 'There is one passage, it leads into the mountains. But… there is no hope in that direction. The Uruk-hai are too many.' 

Aragorn turned desperately to the child. 'Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!' 

Eothain nodded, but protested. 'I can fight though! Please!' 

'No. You have done enough, now go. Gamling, make sure they know where to go.' 

The king chose this moment to snap back into what he must have thought was reality. 'So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?' 

'The only thing we can do.' Aragorn practically whispered. The king looked at him, needing to hear exactly what that was. 'Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them.' 

Theoden hesitated. Could it be done? Could they really win this battle? 'For death and glory.' he said, more for himself than for Aragorn. 

Aragorn nodded, then added, 'For Rohan, for your people.' 

'The sun.' Legolas whispered as he came back from shoving a table up against the door. 

'It is rising.' Gimli clarified to anyone who cared to listen. 

'Yes. Yes!' Theoden said. 'This is the day where we, of the world of Rohan, will either rise up from the ashes, or fall into memory. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time.' 

Gimli grinned from ear to ear. 'Yes!' His gruff voice could be heard echoing through the thin staircase that led to the horn. 

'Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and now for the red dawn!' 

They rode out, the sound of the horn echoing in their minds, joining with the rising sun to lift their hearts and give them hope that, should they die, at least their names will echo long into the starless nights and through the everlasting winter of the world. 


	4. Chapter Four

Eothain could hear the sounds of battle as he made his way down into the caves, he wanted so much to be out there with them! In his exhaustion, he only just managed to keep going. Behind him, Gamling's footsteps were heavy, much like Eothain's heart.  
  
His sister and mother were waiting for him. Upon seeing him, both woman and child jumped from their seat and ran towards him, his mother locking him in a firm embrace that, had he not been so happy to see them, might have once embarrassed the boy.  
  
'Come, we must go. Should the last stand fail, you need to be as far away as we can get you.' Gamling said, and led them towards a passage way in the back. 'Lady Eowyn, if you would lead them, I will board up the entrance behind you.' He added, speaking with all the respect their haste would allow.  
  
Eothain could feel her disappointment at not being able to fight, but he watched in silent respect as she nodded and took up a small child in her arms and started into the passageway.  
  
'Rohirrum! Charge!' The shout echoed through the dawn, rising with the sun, bringing hope where before there was not even a sliver. Eomer had come, and he had brought with him their salvation.  
  
Legolas sat atop his horse, his bone-handled blades clutched in his hands, his arrows long since spent. Guiding the stead with his knees, he wove through the quickly receding tide of the uruk-hai. Helm's Deep had not been the rock they had searched for, but the insanely courageous, and quite possibly stupid, act of charging out to meet them had been exactly what was needed.  
  
As the constant stream of orcs dwindled down to a mere trickle, the elf dismounted and climbed up onto a convenient rock to gaze out over the field of battle.  
  
Death was something that, in all his years, Legolas had seen very little of. If, six months ago, someone had tried to tell him what it was, he was not sure his mind would have been able to grasp the concept.  
  
And now he was more familiar with it than anyone would have thought possible.  
  
From where he stood, it was mostly orcs that filled his vision, but if he looked towards the shattered wall of the fortress, he could see the men and elves that littered the earth. It was the children that stood out the most, their empty eyes clearly visible by his elven eyesight.  
  
'Legolas!' It was Aragorn. Slowly, the elf turned his gaze down towards the man. 'Are you alright?'  
  
No. He was not all right. Seeing Aragorn standing there covered in blood and all but drooping with exhaustion had put a thought in his mind. One day, his friend would cease to stand below him and question his health. One day, Aragorn would fade and die, and leave Legolas to travel Arda alone, for even Gimli was not immortal.  
  
For the first time in his life, the elf felt truly depressed. This was what Lord Elrond had been trying to get Arwen to understand. This is why King Thranduil had sealed off the boarders of Mirkwood.  
  
'Legolas?' Aragorn asked again, his voice even more full of concern than it had been before. He climbed up on the rock to see if there was something specific that had upset the elf. 'What is it?'  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood took a deep breath and met his friend's eyes. 'You are a mortal man, are you not? One day, you are going to die.'  
  
Aragorn sighed. 'Oh.' What did one say to that? How could he comfort his friend when all he had done was state the truth? 'One day, yes.' He said at length. 'But not today, and certainly not tomorrow, but one day.'  
  
Legolas nodded, accepting this, if only because there was nothing else he could do. A second thought struck him. 'How did Gimli get across the gap from the side entrance to the main bridge?'  
  
The ranger smiled. 'Now that is something that I cannot say, for I am sworn to secrecy. However, was I to give you a hint.' he seemed to think about this possibility, combing his beard lightly with bloody fingers.  
  
'I see, so you threw him across?'  
  
'Now, where on earth did you get that idea? I did no such thing.'  
  
'Sorry, tossed.'  
  
Aragorn grinned. 'Possibly.' laughing, the two climbed down and set off towards the main building in search of Gandalf and directions as to what was next.  
  
The End, and a big thank you to all three of my reviewers, you know who you are. This last chapter was for you. 


End file.
